ZackxCloud 50 Theme Challenge
by melody-of-rain
Summary: 50 little themes about Zack and Cloud, some oneliners, some a little longer. Humor. Shonenai warning! Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: We own neither Final Fantasy VII nor any of it's wonderful characters... yet. We work on it. You think Square Enix would sell us the rights for 30€? ...no, I know your answer. don't you dare destroy our dreams!

eveklasse and JuSt-My-dElUsIoN are now presenting to you our first joint project in the FFVII fandom. Have fun!

* * *

_50 Theme Challenge  
_

* * *

1. Magic

Neither Zack nor Cloud ever believed in magic. However, they changed their minds when they first met and strangely enough sparks sprayed.

2. Lubricant

Cloud found it funny to hide the lubricant in order to strain Zack's patience... well, until he did it dry.

3. Lemon

Zack had quite the talent in bringing Cloud on the verge of death several times a day - be it just him giving the comment, "Good boy, swallow it all," while cloud drinks his lemonade, choking terribly.

4. Dirty

Somehow their clothes got always dirty, especially on a mission in a forest when they couldn't get their hands off each other.

5. Fight

Work got more and more an everyday fight for Sephiroth, because a bored Zack seemed to make it his secret mission to annoy the living hell out of him until he would agree to be Cloud's personal tutor.

6. Cute/Sweet

Zack nearly died of cuteness overdose when he came home after a one-week-mission and found cloud asleep... a little Zack-Doll pressed to his chest.

7. Ink

It was interesting to see what exactly Zack took as substitute for ink to write "I love Cloud". Ever wondered why often the guys at lunch complained about missing ketchup tubes, mustard and mayo?

8. Strength

Cloud couldn't decide what demanded more strength: To bring a drunken Zack back to their quarters or to fail at the miserable attempt to keep him from spreading obscenities for anyone to hear.

9. Now

"Now or never!" Cloud thought to himself as he stared up into wide blue eyes, flinching for he brought up this peculiar situation when tripping over while workout and bringing Zack down with him. The black-haired SOLDIER was severely surprised when Cloud whispered, "I think... I really like you, Zack.", blushing furiously.

10. Warmth

At first Zack thought the heating system in Shinra Building was defect, since wherever he and Cloud went together spread out a strange warmth around his heart.

11. Chocolate

Before, Zack never catch the point of Valentine's Day - until a certain blond headed boy appeared in his life and Zack realized he could connect the two sweetest things in life: Chocolate and Cloud.

12. Pictures

By Zack Cloud let himself persuade into really almost anything, but when the SOLDIER asked him to let him take nude pictures for his wallet, the blond clearly declined with thanks.

13. Light

Zack once said, "You are so conservative!", because Cloud refused to do it with the light on. The light was spending from a lantern in a park...

14. Again

"Not again...," Sephiroth muttered, shaking his head to show his disregard for Zack's strike against the abuse of the recruits. And all that because Cloud came back with a bruise or a scratch.

15. Hands

One evening Cloud stood at the General's door and tried to convince him to change the Leather gloves for mittens, since Zack's hands always were so terribly cold.

16. Flowers

Cloud was quite shocked to see Zack giving a flower to another man. When Zack came to visit him that evening, the blond was still angry and wanted him out, yelling, "Just go back to your flower-dork, see if I care!" Silence followed his rant, before a loud laugh erupted from the SOLDIER, "I gave this guy a dahlia. He works in a flower shop and knows the meaning of each flower type. If you want I go buy you a bouquet with forget-me-not, sage, roses, parsley, jasmine, yews and edelweiss. You see, they mean..."

Right before Zack had the chance to begin his explanation, the blond already flung his arms around his neck.

17. Time

After Cloud continued to complain about him and Zack coming late every morning, the SOLDIER chose to take out the batteries from their alarm clock to save his Cloud from the cruelty of time. Too bad he couldn't save them from a silver haired General on edge...

18. Swords

Frequently Cloud suffered from inferiority complexes due to the size of his sword, which, compared to the SOLDIER's Buster Sword, was measly. Zack just laughed, saying, "Some things will never change."

19. Darkness

In the past, Cloud always was afraid of the darkness, but since he had met Zack he soon learned of all the advantages.

20. Mouth

Zack's Mouth was good for three things: Talking without stop, especially nonsense; kissing and stuffing France specialties into it... That was Cloud's opinion, anyway.

21. Leather

When the two of them were out shopping and Cloud the words 'leather' and 'made to measure' coming from Zack's mouth heard, he took the SOLDIER by the sleeve and pulled him out of the store.

22. Heartless

During a workout session Zack once again threw Cloud to the ground, whereupon the blond called him heartless. The black-haired SOLDIER just grinned, "Sure I'm heartless, after all you're the one who holds it."

23. Truce

Angeal and Zack often had loud fights - most times, though, concluded truce fast, for Cloud asking them with puppy-dog-eyes to stop.

24. Cocky

Cockily Zack promised Cloud to make a wonderful dinner for the two of them. In the evening at Zack's place, the blond raised an eyebrow at the frozen pizza warily.

25. Shorts

Both Angeal and Sephiroth already knew too well about Zack's possessiveness. Though, when he gave Cloud a pair of shorts with 'Hands off! Personal property of Zack!" imprinted on the back to his birthday, his mentors were rendered speechless.

26. Cold

Zack never really liked snow, but since he met Cloud in a snowy region he decided cold and wet weren't so bad.

27. Clean

Cloud and Zack both had different views on the term 'clean'. While Zack was happy with the fact when no objects began to glow or speak, Cloud nearly got a heart attack when he found a sock from the other lying somewhere around the bed. No need to tell that they often got in a fight over this, which the blond won with the words, "Zack, I know your socks don't talk yet! But they're sending Morse signals through that nasty smell, that's enough!"

28. Metal

It was sad that the two had training on two different fields, each parted with a high metal fence, so physical contact was a nearly impossible. But nonetheless did Cloud liked to remember the times, when Zack and him would lean against each side of the fence and could talk about anything.

29. Headache

Cloud looked quite puzzled when Angeal asked him to pretend a headache. What the blond didn't know: This was Angeal's revenge on Zack, who pretended a headache and skipped training in order to train some sex-tactics with a certain blond-haired recruit.

30. Winner

Cloud always was thrilled to bits, when he won a match against Zack - and be it just a match about 'who-cleans-faster'.

31. Break

One time when Cloud was forced to take a longer break from training due to a broken arm, Zack desperately tried to break himself a limp, too, to enjoy the time-out with his favorite blond recruit. However, he changed his mind quickly as Sephiroth offered his help.

32. Smooth

There was one thing Angeal has to give Zack his due: That boy always found a smooth way to get to his goal, even if the goal almost always happened to be Cloud.

33. Canonize

His mind was made up now: Zack had finally decided to go to the church and confess to a canonized priest. Cloud made his goodbye, muttering a, "See you in three days, then," as he winked innocently.

34. Impressive

Zack didn't know how to describe it right. Fascinating and impressive were the first characteristics he made out, when he saw Cloud's euphoric manner. It wasn't quite the euphoria he was so captivated with than more the things the blond was euphoric about, mostly little, simple things. Deep blue eyes would even shine brightly when they spotted a rainbow. So, Zack was not sure about this, but he suspected the rainbow's colors and it's affinity to a certain flag, what made Cloud so incredible happy.

35. Mirror

Each time Zack looked at his lonely reflection in the mirror, he saw a warrior stained with blood of the innocent. However, if he looked at himself in the mirror with Cloud standing beside him, he only saw a happy, young man.

36. Beauty

An old saying goes, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," but Zack just couldn't believe there would be anyone out there who didn't see Cloud's Beauty.

37. Experience

At the beginning of their relationship Zack was worried, since Cloud shut himself away more and more. When finally the SOLDIER made his friend talk to him again, he got to know that the blond was just afraid he wouldn't be able to keep up with the older man's experiences. The solution for that little problem was clear to Zack as he announced: "You know, I'd really like to share my experiences with you."

38. Faith

Faith is good, control even better... Following this saying, Zack spied on every conversation between the General and Cloud. The reason was simple, for Zack has been told by his friend he primary joined Shinra because of the great General Sephiroth. Despite all, the black-haired SOLDIER assured the blond he put great trust in the two of them.

39. Eye catch

On one hand, Cloud was proud to have the black-haired SOLDIER as his boyfriend - on the other hand, though, he got annoyed to no end each time Zack took off his sweater and immediately got the top eye catch by everyone - both females and males.

40. Library

Both Cloud and Zack never really liked the library, since they always felt some sort of discomfort when around it. Later on, the reason should become apparent... And it hadn't at the least to do with the seemingly high intellectual books, they had to admit.

41. Submissive

Zack didn't want to trust his eyes, as he opened the door to his quarter and saw what the younger boy had prepared for him: Crawling on all fours, with only the shortest of pants Zack had ever seen before to cover himself - a fluffy tail dangling from behind -, dog ears put on, collared and with leash; the blond announced he would be Zack's submissive pet for the night.

42. Improper times

Sometimes Cloud felt ashamed, since his boyfriend was prone to, wherever they were to the most improper times, make a love confession. There was this situation once: Inside of the elevator, fully stuffed with Shinra-clerks, there was Cloud, pressed against one wall of the small room, and Zack, on the very other side in front of the console. The obvious distance between the two didn't seem to faze the energetic SOLDIER one bit, for he just shouted over the heads of the Shinra-clerks how much he loved the little blond recruit. Even if the People around him didn't know his name, but his blush and know slightly crouched form against the wall gave away his personality.

43. Rain

Cloud often had to endure teasing, for while Zack's hair got flat for the most part when under heavy rain, Cloud's hair continued to defy all gravity.

44. Essential

After Zack and Cloud came together, the SOLDIER was prone to repeatedly say, "Opposites attract - and once they stick together, they're essential for each other."

45. Reason

Every once in a while even Angeal got fed up with the ever present happiness Zack's and he couldn't help but ask for the reason. Zack just grinned, "Do I need a reason to be happy?" Sephiroth, who effaced himself for the most part, muttered faintly, "The reason has an alarmingly high similarity with a Chocobo."

46. Strategy

Despite Cloud denying the coitus, as an experienced fighter like Zack there wasn't a problem with reaching his goal. With the right strategy and weak-point-analysis, in that case the high sensitivity of the other man's body, he got to fully enjoy the blond, anyway.

47. Cave

When Zack and Cloud went into a drip stone cave, the older man couldn't help but grin after a while of walking. As the blond recruit shot him a wondering look, he answered simply, "As of today, my room will be called: 'The Love-cave'."

48. Bike

Surely many people wondered as to why and where Cloud actually learned to drive. The answer is, that he deemed the SOLDIER's driving style life threatening and for his own and the innocent's safety he began to take driving lessons.

49. Water

Zack just had to have a sadomasochism fetish - at least Cloud thought that, when he and the older man went to take a bath together. The SOLDIER turned up the heat of the water so much, that the moment the blond sat himself down in the tub, he sprang out again with a shriek.

50. Colour

It was over. There wasn't anything left anymore that would be worth living for. A world in black and white, a world devoid of any color... This would be Cloud's life from now on, even though he didn't suspect it for that moment. There right before him laid Zack, the usual spirit lost. He wouldn't move, whether the blond yelled at him or shook him with desperate force. Cloud just couldn't grasp it. Just a few moments ago the older man was energetically talking about their future together and now he lay here, mute, deaf and blind - deprived of all senses. "That's not fair! Wake up, damnit!" Again and again he screamed his lungs out, desperation already made him oblivious to his surroundings. The deep red of the blood flowing out of the uncountable bullet wounds gracing the Ex-SOLDIER's cold body began to lose his intensity due to the clearing rain. And as well as this essential substance left, so left Cloud's memories of their time together. A time which destiny ended far too soon.

* * *

++End++

* * *

Meaning of each flower (Theme 16):  
Dahlia - I'm already spoken for.  
Forget-me-not - Don't forget me!  
Sage - I think of you.  
Roses - I love you.  
Parsley - I want to do you a good.  
Jasmine - You're fascinating.  
Yews - I will always love you.  
Edelweiss - You're beautiful. 

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes.. keep them, I hope you can provide a better home for these little guys! If you can't or don't want to have a pet mistake, you are free to PM or review and tell us about it's whereabouts, since englisch isn't our native language and we hope to improve it. Help us! Make us happy writers!


End file.
